Snake 2nd Saga
The Snake 2nd Saga is the 6th saga in Kuzon the 3rd Legendary Super Saiyan. It's the saga after the Mejè Saga, and before the Stema Saga. It features the fight between Kuzon, Snake, and his 2 brothers, Serpen and Cobe. Enjoy! 'Chapter 1: Back on the Lookout' Previously, Kuzon, Goku, Goten, Gohan, Trunks, Pan, and Vegeta had defeated King Meje, but doing so, had the Super Impaler destroy the planet too, killing all the Meje race. Goku went Super Saiyan 4 and used Instant Transmission to teleport them back to Earth just in time. What happens now? Will the Meje's stay gone? Find out now! After Goku transported the Z-Fighters through Instant Transmission, they teleported to somewhere...On the Lookout on Earth, Dende: (watering flowers) Ah. I haven't seen Goku in a while. I wonder. Mr. Popo: Yes. Dende: I wonder. They said they went on a trip, yesterday. They must of spent the night. Hm.? All of a sudden, an image appears on the Lookout, before it is finally solid--Goku, Vegeta, Kuzon, Gohan, Goten and Pan!? ' Dende and Popo: O.o ''Goku has his arm on Kuzon, Goten has his legs wrapped around Gohan as Trunks' arm is wrapped around Vegeta, and they are steaming and staring at Dende and Popo, all in wierd positions. They get back to normal.. Goku: Whoo...Dende! Mr. Popo! Dende: Goku!? Kuzon?! Veget- What are you all doing, and why are you a Super Saiyan 4 and why is Kuzon a- Kuzon is a Super Saiyan 3?! When did tha-? Goku: We'll explain. '''So Goku tells Dende and Mr. Popo about what happened on Planet Meje.. Dende: Wow..amazing. Too bad I didn't go..So it blew up? Gohan: As far as we know...they-they all died..all the innocents..the only one we wanted to hurt was the King, who is also dead.. Dende: Don't suppose we can use the Dragon Balls to revive everyone except the King? Goku: We can try. Where are the Dragon Balls? Dende: Well, actually they ar-AH Goku: What?! Out of nowhere, Dende is penetrated by a stray beam from no where..the sky is cloudy.. Kuzon: *deforms from Super Saiyan 3 down to Super Saiyan* What th-...Grrr..I think I know who it is... Vegeta: Who?! There are clouds and dust with a shadow in the middle.. Unknown nasally voice: Well Hello there. I am glad to be back, and am glad to show revenge. Gohan: Glad to be back home. And ??? ''All of a sudden, Snake appears out of the no where! The enemy Kuzon and Goku fought over 2 years ago, and he thought he defeated with a Super Bomb, and shreaded Snake to ashes, has returned! '' Kuzon: H-How are you still alive?! HOW HAVE YOU RETURNED??!! You were dead!! Everyone: Grrr... Pan: So that's what he looks like? :/ Creepy.. Snake: Grr, I never died. I was shreaded to ash, thank you much, by your large Super thingy or whatever, and I was scattered throughout the desert you call Yunzibit. But one thing you were not expecting, was my brothers returning and collecting my ashes and putting me back together. Thank them for your troubles. Because they are almost as powerful as me! Everyone: BROTHERS?!! Kuzon: Grrr...how did we not know.. Snake: Like you said. It is in the middle of no where, where no one knows anything. And they suppresed their power, like you can, and brought my ashes back to their ship and used top-Snake Technology to recreate me. Looks like your plans backfired. Saddening, I must admit. Kuzon: Oh my God..damn this! AH! Kuzon shoots a large blue ki blast at Snake, who easily dodges it.. Snake: Oh, now don't get too ahead of yourselves. You wanted to meet my brothers. SERPEN. COBE. Make your ways out here! ''Green and yellow striped and a yellow and orange striped snakes come out of no where, the same size as Snake but a bit thinner... '' Serpen: Hello, weaklings. Cobe: *giggles silently* Snake: Cobe doesn't talk much. We are here, weaklings, and we are here to crush you and take this planet back as it should be ours for us and our race! You destroyed our parents too, and that is NOT going to slide!! It is time you meet your fate! Goku: Dang it!! We never win... Gohan: This is just getting worse.. Mr. Popo: *staring frightened* Uhh.. All 3 brothers stare side-by-side at the weak and worn-out Z-Fighters.. ' ''The Z-Fighters have ran into a pickle, and the Snake AND his brothers have returned! What does this mean for the Earth? Kuzon is worn out, and so is the others, not like they can fight a huge fight. What will happen? Find out next time! '''Chapter 2: The Snake Brothers Category:Dragon Ball Category:Fan Fiction Category:Ultra Kuzon